Re;LiVE
Re;LiVE (リーリブ Rīribu) is a 2.5D action-adventure game developed by Burst Arts Inc. in association with Cyberconnect2 and Atlus. It is available for the Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable. It is also the first in the Re;LiVE series. The artwork for this game is done by Hideki Ishikawa. Gameplay Re;LiVE's gameplay is very similar to the gameplay of other platforming games, mostly the Mega Man games. Players control up to 4 characters and must complete 12 levels of the game. They also have to defeat up to 13 bosses (including one secret boss). Plot Chrysalis City: a peaceful city on an island located at the center of the Atlantic Ocean. But one day, a being named Nox has sent his forces to destroy Chrysalis City. They have killed 12 civilians; the first six are kids living on Spice Islands while the other six were people outside of Chrysalis City. Mia, a goddess, have seen potential in the twelve people and decided to revive them. She gave them new weapons and sent them to back before Nox attacked Chrysalis City. They also have Nox's forces to deal with... Characters The Heroes Samson "Sammy" Porter - the main male protagonist and one of the 12 characters playable. Sammy is the son of two famous inventors. He and five other kids were hanging out in Spice Islands until Nox's forces killed them. Sammy's main weapon is a buster (based on Mega Man's weapon). Anna Rivers - the main female protagonist. Anna is one of the two children of Chrysalis City's president. She has a liking to masculine things, which makes her a bit of a tomboy. Anna's weapons are two short knives. George Harris - one of the 12 playable characters. George is a teenage boy with a keen eye for athletic skills. At times he teases Sammy for "not trying hard enough to be like him," but they are still best buds. George uses a bamboo sword as his weapon. Kanae Tsumiki - a girl who is mostly serious and an introvert. She basically sees Spice Islands as her home because of her parents' divorce, but she claims to miss her young sister, of all the other members of her family. Kanae has a rifle as a weapon. Jonathan Sewell - a British 11-year-old who is the son of a soldier. Despite this, he tends to be a crybaby most of the time, but he tries to be brave around his friends. Jonathan has a short rapier for a weapon. Erika Lewis - a 10-year-old girl who is mostly seen wearing a green cat hoodie. She may look young and cute, but she also takes the most dire of situations seriously. She also ends most of her sentences with "nyaa~." Ironically, she has large cat gloves for her weapons. Samantha Sky - a teenage pop star who is the lead singer of an all-girl band "Lovely Lights." Before she was ready for her next song, she was killed by Nox's army. Samantha is gifted with a magical microphone, in which she uses to stun enemies with her voice. Ixis Baker - an Irish wizard who proves himself to be the "best wizard anybody has seen." Unfortunately, his old magic could not fend off Nox and his army, so he was killed. Baker was granted a powerful wand which will defeat Nox's minions. Lupe - an African tribe leader who is also known as the "Wandering She-Wolf." She and her tribe were eradicated by Nox and revenge is what matters to her now. Lupe was given a spear, but her "Spirit Form" would be enough to kill Nox and his army. Sheng-Li - a Chinese man who will take his father's place as the ruler of China. However, as soon as he was ready, Nox's forces went in and killed him. Sheng-Li now has fire powers, which he nicknamed "the Power of the Phoenix." Andy Rivers - Anna's older brother. While he was holding a speech concerning his father's role as President, he was killed by Nox and his underlings. Andy is determined to step in and help his sister with his main weapon, a pistol. Frida Crystals - an African-American girl who is the daughter of a Capoeira master. She was killed in the middle of a Capoeira contest, however, by Nox. While her Capoeira skills are enough to fight Nox, she was still given a whip. The Villains Eliza the Sea Witch - a seductive sea witch living near the beachside of Chrysalis City. (The boss of the first level) Evil Foursome - a group consisting of: Lyle "Lightning" Andrews, Steven "Stabber" Basil, Captain Carlson, and Felix Flippers. (The bosses of the second level) General Stryker - a corrupted general hell-bent on starting another World War. (the third boss of the third level) Dr. Nectarine - a researcher who wishes to use Nox's creations for her own. (the boss of the fourth level) Warlord Akashi - an evil Irish warlord who despises Baker and wants him killed. (the boss of the fifth level) Metalium - a female android created by Dr. Nectarine and Nox, sent to kill the 12 heroes. (the boss of level six) Draco Wolfgang - an African hunter who is also an exile of Lupe's tribe. (the boss of level seven) Blood King and Blood Queen - Chinese rulers who wants to steal the throne that once belonged to Sheng-Li. (the bosses of level eight) King Serpent - an Egyptian pharaoh who wants to mummify the 12 heroes and turn them into his snake slaves. (the boss of the ninth level) Max Mogul - a financial tyrant who wants to buy Chrysalis City and own everything of the city. (level ten boss) E.V.E. - an upgraded version of Metalium, with additional arsenal in her body. (level eleven boss) Reaper Mode Sammy - a clone of Sammy Porter, resembling a grim reaper wielding a sharp scythe. If certain requirements are met, then this will be the boss before Nox. Nox - the main antagonist of the game. He wants the entire world to be rid of "those selfish and dirty humans." He also dislikes Mia, his rival. Non-Playables Mia - a goddess that watches over the Earth. She has the power to resurrect people and send them back in time. Mia hopes that the people she chose will have the strength to defeat Nox. Dr. Quinton - a young doctor who died to save his family. Luckily, he was revived by Mia and used his position as doctor to heal the 12 heroes. Between levels, you can find his "Doctor-To-Go" plane flying by. Hershey Catherine - a female spy investigating the events throughout the game. She encountered the 12 heroes and was confused for an enemy. At the end of the game, she sacrificed her life to weaken Nox. Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Action Adventure Category:Nintendo DS Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:CyberConnect2 Category:Atlus Category:Burst Arts Inc.